Sabaku no Gaara
by narutodippy
Summary: A requem for Sabaku No Gaara. The Kazekage of the sand. Aa colection of poems writen about the occurences after Gaara's death.
1. I love you

"I love you"

That was all he said

All I needed to hear

The final words I would hear before passing on

I felt it

His tears

His pain

His love

I neve knew what love realy was

But he taught me

He tought me the truth

As the it was ment

but here I lie

cold and alone

dead

But

He was there to carry me there

to were I was loved

to were I belonged

I will watch you

And I'll protect you

even if I'm not there

Please don't forget me

Even if Another comes

Remmeber the sand

remmember the love

remmember me

love me

and

live

because I love you too

Uzimaki Naruto


	2. Gaara

**Good Bye**

It rained that day

It is still raining for me

It always will be

Beacuse you're gone

You don't know what you ment to me

I loved you more than all the rest from this life

But you're gone now

Lost to the world

Lost to the ages

Lost to me

Lost

Why?

Thats all I ask

All I want to know

You saved me

You could have lived

You could have been with me

You could have

You could

You

But you wanted me to live

But I can't

Without you

Life is worthless

All I want is you in life or death

I'll be with you soon

My life

My hope

My love

My

Gaara


	3. Hinata,Forgive us,

**For give us**

Naruto is gone now

He left for Gaara

Eveyone is crying

He's gone

Like the rest

Everyone is leaving

But I will stay

Because this is were I belong

I want to be with him

Even if he's gone

But

He dosn't love me

He loves Gaara

And I love him

but I will stay

I want only happyness

for you

and me

But we can't have both

So you will be happy

And i'll wait

To see you beyond

But for now

I belong here

With my family

Even if they will be gone

I'll remain

Here

With the forgoten

With the loved

with you

and

me


	4. My Naruto

**My Naruto**

Uzimaki Naruto

My Naruto

Why did you leave?

Why did you forget?

Why did you?

You used to love me

But I turned the other way

But now

I feel what I should have

Love

Love for you

Hate

For my blindness

Pain

Pain in my heart

Sorrow

Sorrow for you

Never again

Never again

Naever again

Uzimaki Naruto

For love will lead me

For love will hold me

And Love will kill me

Because you belong with me

You belong with me

You belong

With

me

Haruno Sakura


	5. Lee,Our True Friend,

**Our True Friend**

What happened my friend?

Why did you leave?

We needed you

You alone

could britten the darkest day

but now the clouds

they wont leave

The rain wont stop

The sun wont shine

Everyone smile is gone

your youthful flame is gone

But we wont forget

I wont forget

Because you were there

when I would fall

You would be there

with that familure smile

telling me it'll be ok

No matter what

No regret

No pain

No lonelyness

Beacause you were there

My youthful friend

Good bye


	6. Tsunade,On The Grave,

**On The Grave**

Uzimaki Naruto

You were the best

You had the heart

You had what was needed

to heal all others

No metical justue could match

What you could do

Why you left your dreams

I'll never know

But I know love

I felt it once

But I lost mine

But I was stronger then

But you

You were to gental

For such a strong wind

You crumbled

So will I

You madee me see

Even the strongest fall

And I'll fall one day like you

But your happy know

And thats the only way

I would ever wish

My dearest

I miss your voice

I miss the old insalt

Oh baa-Chan

I miss you

And I always will

Always will

Always


	7. Neji,in the end,

**In the end?**

In the end do we cry?

In the end do we lie forgotten?

In the end do we fall?

In the end?

So you regained your wings Naruto?

You were one who needed to fly

To break the cage set apon you

Unlike me

So in the end

I die

Just like you

I too wish to fly

But...

For me to fly

Is for you to fall

To see another try to follow you.

Like Sakura did

Like you did for Gaara

Like I want to do for you

But I wont

I wont die

Not yet

For you

I will live and start anew

Just for you

The one I trully love

Uzimaki Naruto

In the end


	8. Kanroru, good my brother,

**Good bye My brother**

I'm sorry Gaara

Do you see what has happened?

Temari is dead in the heart

I'm hidden in the rain on a deasert

Not able to see the next path

No one could replace you

No one

For now on

You will be my only light

I shall look for you

Even at my own end

I will leave

And search for what happened

To the rain

as it turned to ice

As the wind turned stale

As you died

As me

Good bye brother

Syunara Gaara


End file.
